Scars of War
by Rusalian96
Summary: Summary inside/ WW2/ Kakuzu is at least 20/ Rated for gore, blood, cursing, and some yaoi. Any questions about the story or something, feel free to ask in a PM or review. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: As the Axis powers close in on victory, the Allies begin to develop a plan. A plan to seek out an destroy the Axis from the inside. The Allies decide to seek out only the best of their soliers. They woul tell them who they are, in trust them with their secret. But they had no clue that their greatest allie would be a General in the nazi army. A young man. A man that would seek revenge for what the war had done to him. ONe that his country betrayed.**

**Yes I know the summary sucks, I was never good at them -sighs- Just please read it, and if i get enough good reviews i will continue, I know its not much to go by but please**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia nor Naruto! Trust me**

* * *

><p><em>"What are you saying? That we just trust our lives, our secret, within mere soldiers?"<em>

_ "Its our only chance! The Axis have nearly taken over all of Europe! We will all agree that this is a risk worth taking!" The room quickly grew silent, only light panting from the out burst filled the large meeting room. The silence only last for a few seconds before one of the five worn torn countries stood up. A young man, once vibrant blue eyes now over come with sorrow an pain. He gently set his hands down upon the polished table, letting out a shakey breath before speaking._

_ "I think we should at least try..."_

_ "Are you batty?"_

_ "I am willing to try Arthur!" Arthur's glare lessened only slightly, swallowing the foul words that rose in his thoart._

_ "I am deeply sorry for my outburst...but I am willing to try anything right now...anything to rid my suffering children of those flithy Nazis..."_

_ "Jules..." Arthur frowned slightly, looking on at the helpless worn torn country in front of him who allowed a tear to slip out and down his cheek. Silence. Awful Silence, once again, overcame the room._

_ "It seems we are at a stand still..." Arthur spoke softly, looking down at the papers in front of him as he balled his hands into fists. He bit his lower lip, letting out a sigh as he looked back up at the men sitting quitely._

_ "A vote is needed...how many wish to act on this plan?" He gazed around the room, watching as, one by one, the few countries gathered around him raised their hands._

_ "I see..." He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and standing up straight._

_ "Then...I guess your all dismissed...you all know what to do, we will meet up on site..." He moved some hair out of his face, shaking his head slightly as they all gathered up what little they brought to the meeting. __**'I pray to God this works...' **__He thought to himself, watching as the others filed out of the room before gathering up his things as well._

* * *

><p>Gunshots filled the air, cries of pain followed shortly after them. Soldiers had to step over dead bodies as they moved forward, some meeting the same fate as the ones that lined the battle field. Orders to fire were shouted, quickly drowned out by the sound of gun fire. The Generalleutnant was giving the orders as his superiors pulled back to discuss their next move. He was a tall, dark skinned, musuclar man around the age of 20. He had quickly climbed in rank as soon as the war has started, earning the respect of many. His emerald green eyes watched on in boredom as the rittmeister began to set up an MG08 machine gun, quickly loading it and began to mow down the on coming Allied soldiers.<p>

He turned away from the carnage, making his way over to the small radio. He spoke briefly with his superiors, assuring them that their troops were holding their own. He hung up with a small yes sir as his new orders were given. He gathered up a few rittmeisters, heading east in their schwerer wehrmachtschtschlepper as soon as the generaloberst showed up. His orders were to investagate a small gathering of Allied troops near the east side of their camp. He guessed the group's plan was to take out the generalfeldmarschall, who was to be at their camp later that night. Rediculous plan in his eyes. Who would charge into the enemy's base, outnumbered an propbly out gunned? He scoffed. It would just be a massacer of their own troops.

Some time past before they reached the area around the tiny Allied camp, shutting off their vehicle some ways back in order to gain the upper hand. They had walked over a mile before reaching the camp, gripping their standard issuse mauser karabiner 98K rifle. There seemed to be only one tent, all the soldiers inside. '_Guess their going over their plans..._' He thought, glaring slightly and sending a few of his men forward.

Something was not right, but he could not for the life of him figure out what it was. He shook it from his thoughts, lifting up his gun an moving forward after his men. He gripped his rifle, stopping when the feeling in his gut got worse. He inhaled sharply, taking a step back. The feeling was strong, and it only got worse the closer he got to the tent. He took a moment to go over the details of the seemingly innocent order he was given. But thats just it...now that he thought about it...his orders had no details.

Nothing.

All he was told was to investagate.

He was about to call for his men to stop, when a small flash went off. His eyes went wide as a rather large s-mine jumped from its hiding spot, exploing as soon as it hit 0.9 meters. The explosion projected a lethal spray of steel balls an fragments in all directions. Some of his men died instantly from their proxmity to the mine, others badly wounded. They would die if left alone. He was close enough to the mine to get gravely wounded himself. He had hit the ground right after the flash, his heart an vitual organs still unharmed. He knew, he might be one of the ones to die on the battle field; but to fall for such a trap...unforgiveble. He rolled onto his back, groaning loudly in pain as some shrapnel dug into his back. The pain and shock his body was going through was enough to cause him to pass out.

"_Shit_!" He cursed loudly, gripping his throbbing head in pain. Once the pain had subsided, he stared at his trembling hands. How long had he been out? Where was he? And Gott, what was that smell? He looked up, covering his mouth an nose with his hand. He glanced around the small room, seeing the dead bodies of those that had gone with him that night. Decaying corpses. He nearly gaged, standing up and looking all around him. Taking in the sight. He tried to look past the bodies, to see what kind of room he was in. His eyes sqeezed shut as light poured into the room. He opened them half way, shielding them from the light with his hand.

In front of him stood two SS soldiers, who seemed shocked. They helped him out of the truck, leading him over to a large building where the Generalfeldmarschall's office seemed to be. He was glaring slightly, scowling as he stood in front of the Generalfeldmarschall.

"_You must be Lieutnant General Chadrick, am I correct?_" The Generalfeldmarschall spoke softly, setting the papers he had been looking at down and placing his full attention on the man standing in front of him. Chadrick answered with a small nod, watching with mild interest as the Generalfeldmarschall stood. Unlike himself, the man looked like the Ayran race that Hitler dreamed of. The man had sky blue eyes, which of course were trained on him like a hawk. Slicked back blond hair laid uncovered as the man removed his hat, dusting it off and setting down on the desk. It was unnerving, being in the same room. His own short brown hair was tangled, emerald green eyes also trained on the man before him.

"_You survived an s-mine explosion, how is that?_" The man now stood in front of him, arms crossed across his chest as sky blue eyes bore into green. Chadrick didnt not answer the man, glaring slightly. He refused to believe that the man in front of him did not have something to do with the trap that he had bluntly walked into. The Ayran man glared before smirking, offering out his hand.

"_I have forgotten my manners, I am Field Marshal Ludwig_" He continuied to speak softly, giving a firm handshake as Chaddrick took his hand in his. Ludwig took his seat behind the desk, picking up a small peice of paper before looking back at Chadrick. He calmly asked him many medical questions, taking note of some that caught his attention. Charick answered reluctantly, still unnerved about being in the same room as the man.

"_Final question,_" Ludwig looked up from the paper, smirking slightly as he let the paper drop, "_Do you have a family?_"

That question. That final question. Chadrick knew something was up, uncrossing his arms and glaring slightly. With a curnt no, he had sealed his own fate. Ludwig nodded, only glancing down at the damned paper before getting up from his seat again.

"_Just wait here, I will be back_" As those words left his lips, Chadrick knew he would not be coming back. It was in the tone of his voice. He was not stupid.

He only had to wait a few minutes before those same SS soldiers came to get him, take him Gott knows where. They thought he was going to go quitely, thought he did not hear them from down the hall. No one could get to his postion at his age by being stupid. As they came closer to him, he remained still. If they grabbed him, he knew he fight back as his thoughts were confirmed.

As soon as the tallest gripped his arm, he punched him clear across the face. He was glaring intently, knocking the other off his feet as he bolted to the door. He got pretty far unnoticed, before he had to take a break. He hid behind a building, heart panting and out of breath. He looked up as he heard shouting, cursing loudly as three SS officers ran at him. He rounded the building, running out of some open gates an into a field. He knew he had to hide quick. Being out in the open was not a smart idea. He cursed as he ran into a few sickly looking men, who seemed to be digging large pits. The other around stared, fear in their eyes. Some quickly went back to working as even more SS followed after him, some shouting orders while others chased them down. He quickly got up from the ground, glancing back to see how close they were before pushing past people in order to get away.

Dieing on the battle field would have been better then what they had planned for him. He grunted as he felt something whack him upside the head, something metal. He fell to the ground, gripping his bleeding head in pain. He cursed loudly, baring his teeth to keep himself quite as he was forced to his feet by two SS. He glared intently at one of the better looking men, gripping a large shovel. The man looked regretful as he finally figured out what he done. Chadrick was shoved forward by the SS, having them dig the butts of their rifle into his back as they forced him to move. The sickely men watched as he was ordered toward the medical center. He could hear them talking to themselves. They were curious as to why they were treating one of their own as such. Chadrick did not think twice about why.

He did not care why.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia nor Naruto

Ok, so this chapter is subject to change but for now here it is. I plan to keep this story going for awhile -sigh-

* * *

><p>Chadrick was glaring intently as he was shoved into a small room, door slammed behind him and locked. He sat down, laying his head against the wall as he waited for what was to come. He could see the many holes in the wall. He knew they would pump gas into the room. He only hoped it some how killed him. He closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists. Not to long after that, he inhaled deeply and opened his eyes for a second. He closed them as he relised that gas had begun to pour into the room, inhaling deeply many times to get it over faster. He quickly passed out, just as the gas had been shut off.<p>

Chadrick inhaled sharply as he woke up, opening his eyes quickly and looking around. He tried to sit up, but found his wrists and ankles bound. Damnit, he wanted to die. He tensed up as he heard a door open then close. He balled his hands into fists, swallowing hard as a man came into sight. He was trying to steady his breathing, seeing the man smirk. The man patted his head, chuckling.

"_Let us begin shall we? Let me see those eyes of yours_" The man was forcing his right eye open with one hand, gripping a needle in the other. Chadrick did not have to guess where it was going. He tried to keep his right eye closed, but failed. He was pulling at his bindings, tensing up as the needle got closer to his eye. He could not contain the cry of pain that escaped his lips as the needle was stuck into his pupil. His vision was blurred by the liquid that seemed out of the needle's tip.

The same was done to his other eye, drawing out the same reaction from him. The man seemed amused, wrapping some bandages around his eyes. He was let up from the table, slightly dizzy as men led him out of the room. He was tossed into a cell, where he only crawled into a corner and sat. He feared loosing his eye sight, but as days went by he could care less. Months past before he was forced out of his corner, down a hall and into another room. He was sat down roughly, both the men standing beside him as the doctor removed the bandages.

"_Now lets see how well this worked_" The doctor spoke softly, hope in his voice. Chadrick blinked a few times to clear his vision, amazed that he could even see. The doctor gripped his chin, forcing one eye open for him to see. He cursed, letting Chadrick go as he took a step back. Chadrick watched as he went to a desk to see what had gone wrong, glancing around the room with his eyes. He spotted a mirror close by, eyes widing as he saw what the man had done to him. His once emerald green eyes were now ruined. His new eyes had an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera. He would have been lying if he said it did not scare him. He was escorted out of the room as the doctor labled him a failure, throwing him back into his cell.

A whole year past that he was stuck in that cell. He was given little water and even less food, but he was sure it was more then most of the others were given. He never for once thought he was worst off, never. He always thought he had it good, never put himself lower then others. He stood up upon hearing some gun shots, peeking out of the small window to his cell. He was curious, catching a small glimpese of some SS retreating. He raised an eye brow, wondering what could make SS retreat. He decided to ignore it. Maybe it was a drill? He did not know, but he did know that it did not concern him.

He wrapped his arms around his knees, closing his eyes as he laid his head back against the cold wall. He thought over his apprence, scoffing slightly. He probly looked like shit. His hair was at least down to his back by now, he also knew his eyes had never changed back. He also had lost a lot of weight. An not to count the many beatings he recived. Cuts and gashes, he was sure, could be found on his skin. Some large, some small. He sighed, biting his lower lip slightly in thought. He tensed up slightly as he heard foots steps coming down the hallway, echoing loudly. The shooting had stopped. He got up as he heard cell doors opening, raising an eye brow as he walked towards his door. When the door swung open, he was expecting someone to rush in and lead him out. It happened, but they were gental about it, no shoving or pushing. Once out of the cell, he saw that many of the others were walking out of the place.

He followed them, noticing that some glared. He was not shocked, he was still someone they feared. He did not care, continuing to walk out of the place but came to a stop as he noticed one of the children shivering. The child was only wearing a ratty looking pair of pants, but everyone seemed to selfish to give the poor child anything. He bent down to the child's height, gently gripping his shoulder. He saw the fear in his eyes, but only shook his head. He removed his own shirt, pulling it over his head and helping his arms into the holes. it was a little big on him but it had stopped the shivering. He watched the child wonder off, sighing as he got back up. He finished walking out the rest of the way, shielding his eyes as the sun blinded him. Once his vision returned, he glanced around at the Allied soldiers that walked around. Most were tending to the sickely, feeding them and tending to wounds. He uncovered his eyes as his arm got tired, sighing.

He blinked when a british soldier came up to him, trying to get him to follow him so he could get fixed up. He refused the first few times until the man forced him to follow. He was sat down on a chair, having someone look him over. He bit back the foul words he wanted to spit at the man, who tried to touch his eyes. He tensed up as the man opened his eyes slightly, hearing a gasp escape the man. He balled his hands into fists, but did not act on the anger he felt. He knew he was now a freak, great, thanks. He watched the man leave to chat with a few others, baring his teeth as he heard the words the soldier used to desricbe his eyes. He did not know much english, but Gott damnit he knew enough. He stood up, trying to ignore the evil glares he recived as he walked past some. He sat down against a tree, not caring that the bark dug into his back. He was only there a few seconds before he was forced to get up again by another soldier. He knew the man was just trying to help, but he knew that if the man before him knew he had been a part of the Nazi army that he would be shot, just like the rest.

It was only a matter of time. He felt as if he was going to snap as he listened to the whispers. Those people wanted him died. He let out a long steady breath as one of the men cursed at him, glaring and yelling. The soldier tried to stop him, telling him to calm down. Well, they wanted me died? Fine. He let out a growl, grabbing the soldier's pistol. Guess years without the army's training ha worn him down as the pistol was quickly ripped from his grasp. He cursed loudly, yelling at the soldiers that restrained him.

"_They want me dead? Why not just give it to them?_" He growled, glaring intently at the soldier in front of him. He was lead to a near by tent, he guessed was their make shift base camp or some shit. He was standing in front of, what he guessed was the man in charge. The man had choppy blond hair, emerald green eyes and big eye brows. He dismissed the others, asking Chadrick to sit down.

"Can you speak english, mate? My name is Arthur, british field marshal" Chadrick understood very little of what the man, Arthur, had said. Arthur sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to remember the years he spent studying German. He cleared his thoart, before speaking.

"_My name is Arthur, british field marshal_" Arthur spoke softly, the foregin words sounding weird on his tongue. Chadrick glared slightly, but tried to calm himself down,

"_Mind telling me your name?_"

"_Chadrick, former Lieutnant General of the Nazi army_" Chadrick spoke quickly, snapping slightly. It took Arthur a few to process what he had said, raising an eye brow.

"_Rose in the army quick didn't you? You look but only 20_" Arthur stood, walking over to stand in front of Chadrick.

"_If your going to kill me, just do it already before I do it myself_" He snapped, glaring intently at the British field marshal before him. Arthur shook his head, gently setting his hand on Chadrick's shoulder. "_I am not going to shoot you, do you know anyone named Ludwig?_" Chadrick tensed upon hearing the name, balling his hands into fists and growling.

"_Of course! That rat can crawl into anyone's life!_" He snapped, causing Arthur to jump slightly. Arthur could tell Chadrick's loyalty did not lie with the German army anymore. He nodded, sighing and moving some hair out of his face.

"_Ludwig is the embodiment of Germany, as I am of England_" Arthur quickly stated, watching Chadrick's expression closely. He did not know how he would react, nor why he told him. He guessed it was because he was trying to get Chadrick on his side, show him that his country betrayed him. He would try to get any infomation he could out of him.

Chadrick did not respond right away, letting it sink in. He stood, glaring and staring down at the embodiment of England.

"I vould like...to help" Chadrick spoke softly, trying his best to speak english. His German accent was rough, making it almost impossible to understand him but Arthur nodded. He could tell what he had told him had sunk in, deep too if he refuse to speak German.

"Alright then Chad-" Arthur was cut off when Chadrick held up his hand, glaring and a betrayed look came across his face. He told Arthur to never call him by that name again, and to aviod any German unless it was needed. Arthur was shocked that he had even refused his own name. What he had said had sunk in deep, but he guessed that might come with the feeling of utter betrayal that your own country tried to kill you for a higher power? Arthur himself knew he would never be able ever feel what the man before him did, but he was sure it stung worse then anything.

* * *

><p>Review! I will continue if I get reviews. I mean, I'm going to continue off site for my cousin because she loves it but I will post it up here if I get even ONE good review, so please dont be lazy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4!

Yeah its not that long or anything but whatever, I'm trying to update where I can but its hard being a Senior in highschool -sighs- SO the chapters might be short but a lot of action will be going on in later chapters. Oh and if your wonering about the yaoi part, I might make it into a Kakuzu X Arthur (one sided or returned, I'm not sure yet) but I refuse to make it a Ludwig X Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>"Alright then, mate" Arthur said with a sigh, using his hand to move some hair out of his face as he thought over a few things.<p>

"What should I call you then? There has to be some name" He raised an eye brow, walking back around his desk and taking a seat. He could already feel a small head ache coming on, rubbing his forehead slightly. It took Chadrick a few to process what Arthur had said, giving a small shake of his head as no other names came to mind.

"Hmmm", Arthur quickly stood, snapping his fingers slightly, "Would you mind going by the name Nick? or Ethan?" He was giving out random names that he might know, scanning Chadrick's face for any sign of...well anything really.

"...Ian", Chadrick spoke softly, glancing up to look at Arthur, " 'all me Ian..."

"Of course" Arthur nodded, walking over to Chadrick and patting his back. He offered the broken man a smile, leading him out of the tent and into another.

"This is my personal tent, you can wash up here. I am sure I will be able to find some new clothing for you an I will return shortly" He left the tent in search of clothing for Ian, who had undressed from his ratty clothing and began to wash the dirt and grim from his body.

Ian knew it was not much but he was gald to finally be able to wash away the dirt that had so much as nearly caked onto his skin, along with the blood that had dried and stained as well. He was also able to brush his tangled mess of hair, looking it over in a mirror before trimming it to its old sytle with a dagger. It was not long before Athur returned with clean clothes that would fit the german man, handing them over to him an offering another smile.

"Change into these, I know it is a british military uniform but this is all I could find" Arthur spoke softly as he watched the man before him get dressed, placing a hand on his shoulder as Ian finished putting on the shirt.

"And rest up, I have to leave for a get togther with the other Allied countries but I would like for you to come with me. You do not mind do you?" He let out a relieved sigh as he got a small shake of Ian's head, nodding slightly.

"Well, as I said before, rest up. You may use my cot for tonight for I have to stay up to go over a few more maps and plans" He left as he said those words, hearing Ian let out a sigh of content when he laid down upon the cot. Arthur did not know why he felt so strongly toward the man and he knew the other countries would have his head for telling Ian who they were but...he felt so relaxed around the young man.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head as he continued to look over the map. This was ridiculous, that man was on his mind ever since he met him. He did not even remember when he got into the tent, letting out another long sigh as he looked up.

Shit...

He had not even thought of a way to get the others to allow the german man inside. Arthur groaned as he sat down in his chair, rubbing his forehead as his head ache seemed to grow. Maybe he could pass him off as a body guard? Plently of the other nations brought them to meetings, mostly in time of war, so little attention would be drawn to the subject. He nodded in approvel of his own plan, leaning forward on the table and studied the map.

He barely even remembered falling asleep at his desk.

Arthur awoke with a start when someone shook his shoulder, sitting up quickly an moving some hair out of his face. His vision cleared a little to show that it was Ian, who seemed a little worried for the British nation.

"Ve vere...uh...to go somevhere?" Ian raised an eye brow, but could not hide the snicker that left his lips at how confused the man before him looked.

"Hmm? Oh oh yeah...Oh!" Arthur quickly got out of his seat as he fully processed what Ian had said, grabbing a few things and throwing them into a bag. He glanced around to make sure he had not forgotten something he would need at the meeting, then turned his gaze to Ian who seemed to be fully ready.

"Okay, I do believe I have everything..." Arthur trailed off slightly, thinking he forgot something then shook his head. He patted Ian on the back, leading him out of the tent and over to a Daimler Dingo where he climbed into the driver's seat. He watched Ian climb into the passenger side, starting the Dingo with a sigh. He glanced at Ian every once in awhile to see if he could catch a glimpse of the man's face. The man was not to bad looking, the thought causing Arthur to blush slightly but shook that idea from his thoughts shortly after.

Arthur let out a sigh as he pulled up to a small building that led underground, glancing at Ian one more time before climbing out of the truck with him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but do not talk at all. Your accent is to strong. And I will be telling them your my body guard, so just keep calm and follow me inside" He let out a shakey breath after explaining, but felt some of the stress leave his body when Ian seemed to understand.

The two made their way into the building, passing by many military men who guarded the room for the nations. Once inside the room, Arthur sat down in a seat and offered one to Ian who calmly took it. He glanced around the room, noticing that so far only Alfred and Jules had shown up. It made sense, since the both of them would be closer to the meeting point then Ivan and Yao. He tensed slightly as Aflred seemed to immently notice the presence of Ian, who seemed to be taking his advice and remaining silent. He could not tell if the man was nervous or not, but he was sure he was if not some what.

Alfred made his way around the table, removing his hands from his pockets and placing a hand on Ian's shoulder. He cast a glance at Arthur then looked back at Ian, clearing his thoart slightly.

"So whats ya name?" Alfred asked, raising an eye brow as he received no answer.

"Ya deaf? I asked your na-"

"His name is Ian, Alfred. He's my body guard, now leave him alone you git" Arthur snapped slightly, glaring when Alfred 'shh'd him.

"I do believe I asked him, Artie. I'm sure if you know his name then he must have told you, which means he can speak for himself" Alfred ignored Arthur's glare, moving closer to Ian, who glared at the man who was invading his personal space.

"So your names Ian, huh? Nice name" Alfred patted the man's shoulder, gripping it slighlty as he tried to turned Ian around so he could look him in the eyes, which Ian was trying to stop from happening. Alfred seemed to get annoyed, forcing Ian's chair around so his whole body was facing him.

"Why are you afriad to look at me? Ya got somethin ta hi-" Alfred's voice caught in his thoart as his sky blue eyes stared into Ian's. He swallowed hard, his grip on Ian's shoulder weakened enough for Ian to knock it off.

Ian was glaring intently at the American, standing up which caused Alfred to back up slightly. He turned his seat back to face the other way, then again turned to face Alfred. Arthur saw the tension in the air, standing up from his seat and asking Ian to sit back down, who silently obeyed.

"How did-" Arthur quickly silenced Alfred's question by holding up his hand, letting out a sigh.

"I would tell you, to clear the air, but I doubt Ian wants me telling you"

"Ya didn't ask! Just ask the guy if ya can tell me, since he only seems to listen to you" Alfred huffed, crossing his arms and demanding to hear the story of how Ian got his eyes. Arthur cast a glance at the German, who nodded and leaned forward on the table slightly.

"Fine" Arthur let out a sigh, moving some hair out of his face and sitting back down in his seat. He waited for Alfred to also take a seat, leaning back in his chair slightly before he began to explain to him that the Germans had tried to change his eye colour to that of the Ayran race.

"Sadly, it seems that they failed..." Arthur cast a sorrowful glance at Ian who had balled his hands into fists as he remembered the events that had occured.

"Damn..." Alfred frowned, slumping his shoulders slighlty as he glanced at Ian, "Hey man, I didn't mean to get in your face like that...I just...ya know, didn't want a fucking Nazi coming up in here after tricking Artie or anything"

"Alfred" Arthur sighed, shaking his head and glaring at Alfred weakly. He did not know why Alfred doubted his ablity to protect himself, glancing at Ian who tensed up at the mention of being, in directly, called a Nazi.

Not shortly after everything had calmed down, Ivan and Yao wondered into the room. They both glanced at Ian, before taking their seats. Yao huffed as he leaned back slightly, moving away a strand of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail while Ivan leaned forward onto the table with a smile on his face.

With the arrivel off the final two countries, the meeting began. Ian was listening carefully to what each of them said and how their accent sounded coming from them. He was never told directly who each of the other countires were, but he figured out based on their accents that: Alfred was America, Jules was France, Ivan was Russia, and Yao was China. He glanced around the room as they talked, noting that some even agured amongest themselves but they were still willing to work togther.

* * *

><p>Well how was it? PLease tell me in a review, and it you got something bad to say ont say it at all. Sorry for making Alfred seem alittle bitchy but I can see him acting like that in a time of war -shurgs-<p>

!REVIEW!


End file.
